1. Field of the Present Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to scoops and devices for picking up objects and more particularly to such a scoop for obtaining a beverage from an ice chest.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Racicot, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,260, discloses a rake-like device for retrieving golf balls that includes an elongated handle and a ball retriever that is made from a plurality of “U”-shaped tine members disposed in transversely spaced apart relation to one another. The open end of each tine faces the user of the device during the retrieving operation. A triangular structure is formed on the bottom part of each tine and serves to trap a retrieved golf ball. The handle is pivotally mounted to the retriever so that the device can be stored in a narrow space when not in use.
Citino, U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,292, discloses a dual-purpose spatula-skimmer kitchen utensil that provides a rigid, planar surface having a thin leading edge for being pushed beneath a food product (e.g., cooking within a shallow frying pan or the like). A depression or concavity in the planar surface has perforations or holes there through which permit liquid to flow but trap small food particles. In a further embodiment, the depression is ramped and has substantially flat upper and lower surfaces. The utensil may be used for skimming and/or straining cooking liquids (e.g., to filter food particles suspended in oil used in frying), and also for flipping or turning food products.
Kellett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,434, discloses a retrieval device for retrieving floating objects from the surface of a body of water. The device comprises an extensible boom formed by a semi-rigid, non-resilient, buoyant cable and a grab device attached to one end of the cable. The cable is adapted to be stowed within a portable housing when not in use, and to be extended therefrom for use. The housing is a hollow, doughnut-shaped housing providing a toroidally-shaped interior passage adapted to accommodate the cable and to coil it as it is inserted into the passage.
Vachter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,247, discloses a cylindrical receptacle that has an open front end and a closed rear end. A handle leads rigidly from a side wall of the receptacle in a lateral direction at approximately 45.degree. from the longitudinal plane of the receptacle. In one embodiment the receptacle has longitudinal side openings of a length greater than one-half the length of the receptacle and of a dimension to hold scooped articles but to allow foreign material to fall or be shaken out. Another embodiment of the invention has a front fluted edge. In yet another embodiment, the receptacle has a closed side wall and the connection between the handle and the receptacle provides communication between the handle and the receptacle. In this embodiment the handle has a fitting at its free end for a garden hose whereby the receptacle can be cleaned by pressured water flowing through the handle. The connection for the handle projects a short distance into the receptacle and includes a spray head for efficiently directing the pressured water interiorly of the receptacle.
Montez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,690, discloses a hand tool having a tapered wedge head, an entrapment mesh supported by a carriage structure and cantilevered from the wedge head, and a handle adjustably coupled to the carriage structure. The tapered wedge head ramps materials, such as sand and soil, into the entrapment mesh. The entrapment mesh is fixed to the carriage structure such that the face and opposed sides of the carriage structure are open. The entrapment mesh is cantilevered from the wedge head to prevent contact of the mesh with the ground.
Matsumoto, U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,720, discloses a dirt remover for a water tank, which can readily remove not only the dirt floating on the water surface and the dirt suspended in the water but also the dirt settling to the tank bottom without inflicting any injury on the bottom surface of the tank, that includes a frame formed of a rear frame member, two lateral frame members extending forward from the opposite ends of the rear frame member, and a frontal frame member set in position straight between the leading ends of the two lateral frame members. A net is hung from the inner sides of the frame loosely enough for the middle portion thereof to sag down, the net forming a scooping portion in conjunction with the frame. A handle has a leading end thereof attached to the rear frame member of the frame, the handle serving for the operation of the scooping portion. A plate-shaped sliding piece made of a material possessing proper degrees of rigidity and elasticity is fastened to the frontal frame member of the frame throughout the entire length thereof in such a way that the leading end of the sliding piece will protrude from the scooping portion.
Edevold. U.S. Pat. No. 6,598,334, discloses an asymmetrical conical strainer-scoop adapted for clearing ice chips, ice chunks, and other debris from a hole cut through ice covering a body of water. The asymmetrical conical strainer-scoop includes a perforated asymmetrical conical device of a unique design, comprised of a flexible and durable material such as UHMW polyethylene in sheet form, which is perforated with a plurality of straining apertures, and which is attached to one end of a handle, by means of conventional fasteners. The handle, has a hole bored to provide means for attachment of a wrist-hanger strap.
Hansen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,349, discloses a skimmer/separator ladle that comprises a handle of an elongated configuration and a bowl of a cup-shaped configuration defining an upper rim. The handle and the bowl are connected together and the handle extends upwardly from the bowl at the upper rim of the bowl. In order to render it possible to carry out any skimming/separation operation, the bowl has an outwardly protruding tongue arranged at a first rim section of the bowl, which tongue is located below the upper rim of the bowl, and further one or more through-going holes which are provided in the bowl and arranged at a second rim section of the bowl, which one or more through-going holes are located below the upper rim of the bowl and further located above the tongue.
The related art described above discloses several scoops for retrieving different objects. However, the prior art fails to disclose a scoop that is particularly suitable for picking cold beverages from an ice chest. The present disclosure distinguishes over the prior art providing heretofore unknown advantages as described in the following summary.